I Took A Bus
by NoYouAreJustAnotherAsshole
Summary: After being pumped full of morphine, Castiel finds himself on a bus heading off to rescue the Winchester Brothers. - Tagged for 5x21 - Rated *M* for violence


I Took A Bus.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: None.

Characters: Castiel, Bobby Singer (mentioned), Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Pestilence

Warning: Dry Humor, Mild Violence, Mild Cursing as well. NO PAIRING.

Summary: After being pumped full of morphine, Castiel finds himself on a bus heading off to rescue the Winchester Brothers. || Tagged for 5x21 || Castiel's adventures on the bus.

* * *

**One Shot**

**

* * *

**

Slow and confining, this thing was extremely different then his normal transportation. It reminded him of that vehicle of Dean's, or when he rode with Jo and Ellen. Matter of fact, the only difference between that and this was slower and there were more people involved. The bus also wasn't as comfortable as the impala, but it could possibly be just as loud - if not louder - then the car, which wasn't helping the ex-angel's head. The pain killers he had gotten at the hospital were wearing off, just like Bobby had warned him of before he left.

Castiel groaned inwardly while popping off the tap of the pill bottle, which he would have to thank Bobby for later, not noticing a few fellow riders glancing his way. He shook out a few small capsules into his hand, frowning as he screwed the top back on. He throw his head back a bit as he popped the medication into his mouth and swallowing them dry, inhaling sharply while he waited for the pain to dull. He hated this; he hated this situation, the way things were going. He hated this broken shell he was becoming, he felt useless and uncertain. He had every right to hate this... right? Of course.

His expression turned to that of a scold as he turned his attention out the window. He watched as the barely lit streets moved passed him, the bus slowing down to drop off and pick up humans - no, Castiel could no longer think like that. They were **people**, and now, so was he. He had to stop thinking about this, it wasn't helping his head, which the pain as beginning to dull out. That was until he heard a voice beside him. "Sir? Are you alright?"

Blue orbs moved from the window to the direction of the voice, the ex-angel's gaze scanning over the form next to him. It had been a male, human to be exact, who had been in a deep navy suit, chubby and what familiar to Castiel. He couldn't place it for the life of him, but he most certainly wasn't going to open up to this man. He narrowed his gaze for a moment, shoving the pill bottle into the pocket of his beige trench coat. "Am I fine." His voice gruff and a warning sign to leave him alone, he could only hope that the point got across. His eyes moved back to the window in disgust, he didn't want to have to put up with this - he had to get to the brothers' location to help. This stranger was the least of his worries, yet it seemed things weren't going to end that well.

There was a shift next to him, a short sound of laughter. "You sound like someone who has lost their faith." A bitter noise of laughter escaped the ex-angel at the man's words, his eyes rolling a bit - something that he had learned from Dean. He kept his gaze to the window, watching the scenery pass him by, making a motion to speak but never had gotten the chance. "Why do you laugh? He hasn't lost faith in you."

Castiel's eyes narrowed as they returned to the man, making a movement to release a tantrum that just might put Lucifer to shame, he certainly had a good reason to, but his voice was soon lost. His eyes focused at the empty seat that the man had been sitting in moments before. Silence took over the ex-angel as his eyes remained on the seat, the silence would stay for that moment on, yet he couldn't shake the human feeling of dread. It still hadn't left when the large vehicle stopped outside of the building he needed to get off at.

It hadn't taken him long to exit the bus, hurrying through the halls of the hospital. His senses that he once relied on were useless, he could feel himself weakening - Pestilence would pay. Swaying with each step, Castiel pushed on knowing that he had to get to the brothers before it was too late. Angel or not, he still had to protect the Winchesters, he still had that feeling of duty. That simple thing kept Castiel going, kept him dragging himself forward.

Soon he heard a voice, words were spoken that only a Horsemen could produce. He knew that this voice would lead him to the brothers, he took an unsteady step towards a door, the door that the voice was coming from. With a growl he shoved the door open, trying to keep himself steady as he stood in the doorway. His eyes snapped to his ex-charges on the floor, coughing and what not. Rage filled his eyes as he turned them to the horseman, who turned quickly and focused on the ex-angel. "How did you get here?"

"I took a bus," Castiel spoke gruffly. That simple action had been too much, with his body already weak and the effects of Pestilence, the angel stumbled into the room. He fell forward, beginning to cough violently - the taste of blood filling his mouth, trailing from the corner of his lips. That feeling of uselessness appearing once more, pain surging through his body. His palms lay flat on the floor as his coughs began more violent, the pain thudding through his head and chest, the blood burning his throat.

"Well look at that," the horsemen grinned while leaning down to the fallen angel. Castiel turned his gaze upward, trying to control his hacking and trying to keep them to himself. He felt pathetic, which only grew as Pestilence spoke. He heard something about his vessel, something about not having a 'speck of angel left in him. He side glanced and noticed the brothers; he couldn't let this creature win. He couldn't let the brothers down, he had given his word to do anything he could do to help them.

With what was left of his strength, he pushed himself up - after grabbing the knife that lay abandoned on the floor - and grabbed the horsemen's arm. He slammed the hand of the host on the table, his eyes narrowed as he brought down the blade on the horsemen's fingers, slicing off the ring. His gaze met the surprised creature, who was now hollering in pain and dismay. "Maybe just a speck."

His feeling of usefulness soon disappeared as he felt himself being tackled by a demon nurse, who he hadn't noticed before this moment. The rest seemed to be a blur; the smiting of the demon, the words the horsemen spoke as he ceased to exist. He stood there, his eyes turning from the corpse of the demon to the brothers. The boy were no one their feet, much to Castiel's relief, and glancing at one another then Castiel himself. He frowned while spinning the blade, offer it to Dean who no held the horsemen's ring. The Winchester took it and gave Castiel a glance. "Cass...?"

"We need to go. Now. There is not much time." Cass turned and began advancing towards the door, he could hear the hesitate movements of those behind him. He secretly thanked the pain killers that seemed to keep all pains at bay, using the sleeve of his trench coat to remove the blood that remained on his face. He felt like brooding over this, but there as no time, not now anyway. He could hear the voices of the brothers behind him, the words were unclear to him but he heard his name at one point. He inhaled sharply, trying to clear his head. This was almost becoming too much.

No words were spoken to Castiel as the group moved through the halls, and he dared not speak a word to the brothers. Soon they exited the building and started to the impala across the street, Castiel arrive at the vehicle first and waited on the brothers. The ex-angel soon found himself in the back seat of the vehicle, his gaze staring out the window as the brothers climbed inside. "Cass?"

When hearing Dean's voice call his name, Castiel turned his gaze towards the front seat, where the brothers were now sitting. He could almost sense that they didn't know what to say, what to do. He turned his attention back tot he window, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Drive." His tone seemed dangerously low, something that would have previous strike the fear of God into a mortal soul - now he just sounded as brooding as he actually was.

Silence would surround Castiel, and the others in the impala, for quite sometime. He felt somewhat guilty for snapping at the two like that, but yet the silence was so welcoming to him. If it had been the old him, not this new him, he would have just accepted the silence. But now the silence brought the thoughts of the bus, Castiel decided to break the dreaded issue. "I still believe i owe you an apology." His eyes snapped over as Dean parted his lips to speak, not allowing such a thing. 'Yes, we went over this - but still. No just be silent." He shifted and rolled over, closing his eyes to try to seek the sleep his body still longed for. Until he heard it.

"Did you really take the bus?"

Castiel lifted his head and opened his eyes, noticing that Dean was glancing at him through the mirror. He could almost sense the amusement in the man's aura. The corners of Castiel's lips twitched, he didn't know why, but he felt like smiling. Still, though, he fought the smile back down and rested his head back on the corner of the seat. "Yes, Dean. I took the bus. Honestly."

"Damn, how was it?"

Castiel's eyes focused on the mirror, his only way of meeting Dean's gaze. "It was slow... confining. It had an odd smell. It was..." He paused as he thought back to that man. The one that just disappeared, the one that spoke of God, or at least that's what Castiel believed. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against the seat, "Interesting."

* * *

Author's Note: _Not my best work but it was something I had been thinking about while watching 5x21. I wrote it up that night, but didn't get around to posting it until now. I hope you all found it enjoyable. Review if you wish. I might post a few more Supernatural fictions, if you guys want me to. I might even remake this at some point in time. I don't know. ::shrugs:: _


End file.
